zombiedriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Game in story mode contains 17 unique missions. Each has primary objectives, which are required for completation of the level, and secondary objectives, which brings nice rewards. Mission 01: Operation Fat Cat Primary objective: * Rescue 3 survivors from the city hall * Reward: ** $1,500 ** Machine Gun Lv. 1 ** Nitro Lv. 1 Secondary objective: * Kill 100 zombies * Reward: ** $1,000 Mission 02: Operation Neighbourhood Primary objective: * Rescue 4 survivors from both houses * Reward: ** $3,000 ** Flamethrower Lv. 1 ** Sports Car Secondary objective: * Rescue all survivors in less than 3 minutes * Reward: ** $2,000 Mission 03: Operation Lost Bird Primary objective: * Rescue 3 kids from the school * Reward: ** $4,500 ** Flamethrower Lv. 1 Secondary objective: * Clear out the mayor’s mansion * Reward: ** $3,000 ** Limo Mission 04: Operation Paradise Island Primary objective: * Rescue at least 4 out of 6 engineers * Reward: ** $6,000 ** Nitro Lv. 2 Secondary objective: * Kill zombies near the draw bridge * Reward: ** $4,000 Mission 05: Operation Seawolf Primary objective: * Rescue at least 6 out of 8 sailors * Reward: ** $7,500 ** Machine Gun Lv. 2 ** Rockets Lv. 1 Secondary objective: * Rescue all 8 sailors * Reward: ** $5,000 Mission 06: Operation Shaman Primary objective: * Rescue at least 4 out of 6 medics * Reward: ** $9,000 ** Vehicle upgrades lv. 2 ** Ambulance car Secondary objective: * Finish the mission in 7 minutes * Reward: ** $6,000 Mission 07: Operation Blue Shield Primary objective: * Rescue at least 3 out of 11 police men * Reward: ** $10,500 ** Flamethrower Lv. 2 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies at central police station * Reward: ** $7,000 ** Police car Mission 08: Operation Battering Ram Primary objective: * Rescue at least 4 out of 8 mechanics * Reward: ** $12,000 ** Machine Gun Lv. 3 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies at train wreck area * Reward: ** $8,000 Mission 09: Operation Steam Primary objective: * Save all 3 survivors (probably the hardest mission as the timing is very low) * Reward: ** $13,500 ** Rockets Lv. 2 ** Bus Secondary objective: * Finish the mission in less than 4 minutes * Reward: ** $9,000 Mission 10: Operation Firewall Primary objective: * Rescue all 16 survivors * Reward: ** $15,000 ** Railgun Lv. 1 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies near the bridge * Reward: ** $10,000 Mission 11: Operation Dead Cat Primary objective: * Rescue at least 3 our of 4 survivors * Reward: ** $16,500 ** Vehicle upgrades lv. 3 ** Rockets lv. 3 Secondary objective: * Kill at least 200 zombie dogs * Reward: ** $11,000 Mission 12: Operation Hellfire Primary objective: * Rescue 12 out of 16 survivors * Reward: ** $18,000 ** Flamethrower lv. 3 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies near the fire * Reward: ** Car upgrades 20% discount Mission 13: Operation Pigeon Hunt Primary objective: * Rescue 6 out of 8 pilots * Reward: ** $19,500 ** Railgun Lv. 2 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies around the secret garage * Reward: ** $13,000 ** Super Car Mission 14: Operation Rotten Tulip Primary objective: * Rescue all 8 botanists * Reward: ** $21,000 ** Railgun Lv. 3 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies near the herbalist’s shed * Reward: ** Weapon upgrades 20% discount Mission 15: Operation Swan Song Primary objective: * Rescue at least 9 out of 12 scientists * Reward: ** $22,500 ** Nitro lv. 3 Secondary objective: * Kill at least 1,500 zombies * Reward: ** $15,000 Mission 16: Operation Manhattan Primary objective: * Rescue all 8 scientists * Reward: ** $24,000 ** Railgun Lv. 2 Secondary objective: * Kill all zombies at the City Park area * Reward: ** $16,000 Mission 17 Primary objective: * Escape from the explosion Once you done all missions, you complete the game and then your save file is deleted. You can only start new game then.